leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobulator2/Forbes, Eater of Worlds
Forbes' basic attacks diseases his target, dealing 9 magic damage over 3 seconds, and reducing the target's healing by % over the duration. |description2 = After 3 seconds the disease weakens, reducing healing by % for a further 10 seconds. |description3 = When the target heals for , the disease is removed. |targeting = |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = }} Forbes channels for seconds and then fires a spell at the target, dealing magic damage and granting Forbes 40% of the damage dealt as for 60 seconds. |description3 = Additional casts do not stack, but refresh the buff with any amount higher than the current value. |leveling = }} |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} Gain % movement speed for every unit inflicted with Debilitate |description3 = Blast area around you with infectious air, applying and refreshing Debilitate, and them by % for 1 second. |range = 600, 400 AOE |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Darius gains . |description2 = After a brief delay, Darius all enemies in front of him, them by 40% for 1 second, and briefly grants of the area around the pull. |leveling = % |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |targeting = * Apprehend's passive is a self-targeted buff. * Apprehend's active is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Apprehend does not deal damage and thus will not apply any stacks or any other spell effects. * Apprehend can pull targets over terrain just as other similar abilities can. |video = Darius EVideo }} Darius dashes to the target enemy champion and attempts to execute them, dealing true damage. |description2 = For each stack of on the target, Noxian Guillotine's damage increases by 20%, up to 100% increase in damage. |description3 = If Noxian Guillotine kills its target, Darius causes all nearby minions and monsters to for 3 seconds and it can be recast within the next 20 seconds at no additional cost. At Rank 3, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown resets completely. This can occur multiple times in succession. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = 460 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Noxian Guillotine is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Noxian Guillotine will apply one stack of or 5 if Noxian Might is active. ** The 'extra' stack will not be considered for the damage dealt by Noxian Guillotine. * Noxian Guillotine does not go on cooldown or consume mana until the ability strikes the target (including if it is invulnerable) ** It will not go on cooldown if the target is killed before the blow lands. * The cooldown of Noxian Guillotine will begin to tick down after the ability's last cast and not when the buff expires. * Noxian Guillotine has a cast time and cannot be interrupted by anything other than Darius's own death or . ** He will still suffer any crowd control effects (if duration permits) after the cast time ends. * Noxian Guillotine will not deal damage to a target Darius loses sight of. ** This includes entering the fog of war, a brush, or stealth. |video = Darius RVideo }}